


A Man's Best Friend is Cu-Sith?!

by MrWoofles



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: 69, Action, Adorable, Adult Content, Adventure, Age Difference, Alchemy, Alternate society, Anal, Bathing, Bedroom, Belly, Biting, Boobjob, Booty, Breast, Breast Fondling, Breast Sex, Breasts, Breeding, Busty, Butt, Character Development, Chubby, Claws, Cock Worship, College, Comedy, Corruption, Couple, Cowgirl, Cuddle, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Deep Thrust, Deep throat, Discipline, Ears, Emotional, Epic, Erection, Experience Play, Eyes, F/M, Fellatio, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, First Time, Fondling, Foreplay, Friendship, Fucking, Generation Gap, Groping, Heavypetting, Heterosexual, Humor, Innocence, Interspecies, Kissing, Legs, Licking, M/F, Magic, Male - Freeform, Mammal - Freeform, Money Shot, Multiple Species, Muscle, Muscles, Mystic, Mystique - Freeform, Mythological Creature, Naughty, Nipples, Nudity, Oral, Orgasm, Ownership, Panties, Penetration, Pool, Restaurant Booth, Romance, Rules, School, Seduction, Sexy, Size Difference, Soulmates, Spooge, Story, Summer, Supernatural - Freeform, Tailhole, Teasing, Teeth, Vaginal, Vulva - Freeform, Yiffy, adult, aphrodisiac, ass, ass worship, athletics, balls, bareback, blowjob, boobs, bulge, canine, cock - Freeform, compassion - Freeform, cum, date, deep penetration, dick - Freeform, emotion, explicit - Freeform, female - Freeform, flirtation, handjob, jugs, laugh, male/female - Freeform, naked, nude, posing, presenting, relationships, savior, seductive, seed - Freeform, sleeping, straight - Freeform, tail, teacher, tit fuck, uniform, vagina, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: A story of a monster girl and the mage that will become her partner. Dive into a world of magic, sex and bonds of deep affection with monster girls.Proofread by the Amazing  dumPaup





	A Man's Best Friend is Cu-Sith?!

The clicking of heels on the marble floor of the classroom fixated the students on the chalkboard while a crimson haired woman spoke about magical theory and the dangers of misusing magic. Not a single student was paying attention to her, and she understood why. Standing behind each student was a monster girl of the Cu-Sith species; devoutly loyal monster girls that would eventually serve as their guides when they finish the year out. The soft rattling of their chastity belts drew students' attention. Maria Fellwater didn't get her authorization to teach from the arch-wizard just to have bored students stare at the asses and breast of the canine like monsters.

"Okay class, I know you are all excited for graduation but you still have upcoming finals." Maria pushed the door shut and activated a few silencing runes on the door. She didn't want her employers to hear what she had to say. "Could all the Cu-Sith come to the front of the class?"

The Cu-Sith moved away from their students, each of them were humanoid females with fur that matched many of the common breeds of dogs around the tower. Some stood only three feet tall while others from larger breeding stock stood as tall as seven and a half feet. Most of them were dressed in the school's white and black uniforms. When the last of the thirty Cu-Sith's made it to the teachers podium Maria propped the smallest one up to sit on the podium. She rubbed the top of the little brown and white furred Cu-Sith's head, the soft thumping of her tail became the center of attention for all the males of the class. 

"You notice that we pair you with different Cu-Sith, but most of you don't know where they come from and even fewer ask about it. Every Cu-Sith here is from a previous graduate of Hazador's Academy. We don't keep them chaste simply to test you will power but because unlike many of the other monster girls Cu-Sith are devoutly loyal to their master. These creatures are even better than the very similar Kobolds due to their incredible magical ability and talent to learn spells. Betty, if you would please tell us about your partner." 

Betty placed her paw like hands to her face and spoke, "M-M-My master is-"

"Partner. He hasn't passed his final."

"Yes Ma'am." Betty corrected herself, "Isaac is a good man. Even though I'm tiny and a bit clumsy he is very patient with me. When I went through my heat a few months ago, he helped me stay cool and kept me distracted. I always got to join him on the top of the tower. When I'm around him I feel like I'm special and I really like that. He even made this for me." 

Betty reached into her pocket to pulled out a small plate. The entire class gazed at her in confusion before the stone plate hummed to life, its vibrations were hard enough that Betty could barely hold on to it. The class erupted into laughter but the muscular student in the back simply gave her a thumbs up.

"Crude but not against the rules." Maria turned her gaze on another Cu-Sith who was older than most of her peers.

The soft scratching of a fountain pen in a binder was the only indicator that the golden furred monster girl was even listening to the current conversation. She stood at four and a half feet with a voluptuous frame that normally caught a few glances from the far less controlled wizards. Intelligent brown eyes flicked over to Maria as if she was the one being assessed and not the other way around. The Cu-Sith strolled across the room, her pen still taking notes as she stepped just near enough to be noticed but far enough not to be rude. Maria motioned for the chubby dog girl to approach.

"Isabelle, I believe you are one of the older ones to live in the tower. Could you explain the role of a Cu-Sith to their partner? You've been here long enough to give a more experience commentary." Maria motioned Betty to slide off of the podium. 

Isabelle nodded, her light green eyes reflecting a bit of mischief under the surface. "Yes, Ma'am. Might I make a demonstration to show my point?" 

"Absolutely, considering all the eyes on you right now. It might keep the students aware that they need to pass this class." 

Isabelle smiled and pointed to man sitting in the far back of the class with his head on the desk, completely unaware of the class that was happening around him. Isabelle held up her binder to show the meticulous notes that she had been taking since the class started. "This is everything that was important to today's class. My partner spent his night working on a way on enchanting everything in our living space. I spend my time making sure that he doesn't pass out from over use of his own energy by lending mine. We spend most of our time studying and chatting." 

The corners of her muzzle betrayed a smile, "We all want to pass so they take these uncomfortable belts off of us. I've been here almost five years longer than the rest of you and I've seen many students pass and fail but the monster girls always fail for only two reasons. The first is simple, some of us get the belts off and have fun time, then put them back on." Isabelle rapped a paw against her crotch, the soft buzz of magic was felt by the nearby Cu-Sith. Tails stiffened and each Cu-Sith braced themselves for the alarm.

"I'm sure that the rest of you have figured out the limitations of the belts." Isabelle's gaze lingered on a short black furred Cu-sith that smelled strongly of semen on her paws. "Too many of us get caught up with our own need. We are here to act as companions and guides to our partners, those who fail the most are the ones who don't compliment their partners strengths and cover their weaknesses. They provide us with the seed that keeps our powers as strong as any of the demons that would try to take our partners. "

Canine paws reached over to rest in the hands of the teacher, "The years in here have taught me much about how things are run, Miss Fellwater. I hope to see my own pups learn under you." 

"Oh. You are just too precious, but you are laying on the compliments just a little thick." 

The class continued with many of the Cu-Sith speaking to their masters before closing out with the students being dismissed along with their Cu-Sith companions. Isabelle walked to the back of the room, her paws stroked over the back of her partner as he slowly woke up. When he finally opened his eyes, she greeted him with a soft slap of rolled papers against the forehead. Isabelle received a nipple flick that sent her stumbling backward with a curse on her muzzle.

"What was that for, Nicholas?" The shout resembled a bark more than anything. She wasn't hurt in the least but the motion surprised her. 

"Just making sure that your nipples are nice and firm for the next milker that I have planned. I've been thinking, what if I try to enchant a low level of heating to the cups so there will never be the shock of cold materials touching tender breasts?" Nicholas gently plucked the notes from the growling Cu-Sith, "Thanks for the notes. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake."

"It's fine but how do you think you'll do on the test? Enchanting seems to the be in the minority of topics covered. Most of it is demonic energy suppression theory and magical manipulation of the soul." Isabelle guided him out of the chair while straightening his uniform, her paws worked to smooth out his unruly mop of hair.

"Magical manipulation will be a cake walk. I wouldn't be able to enchant without it."

"We should study demonic energy suppression." 

"You know, it would be easier if I could work with something that had demonic energy. The monster girls around here are not very demonic. Goblins and Orcs are about as magical as a carton of milk." 

The pair traveled down marble corridors, stained glass windows scattered light of various colors with a evening sun. Black robed Men followed by white robed Cu-Sith patrolled the hallways with staves that radiated a calming blue light. Nicholas watched with envy at the only enchanted items in the school he wasn't allowed to touch. The staves were the only thing that could unlock the chastity belts. Many student have tried to steal them but most just wound up getting heavily reprimanded. Often the staff would have to escort the Cu-Sith to the restroom or bathing areas. 

"Don't tell me you are getting ideas on the last day, Nick." Isabelle teased as they entered common area.

A room decorated with a few bookshelves containing basic supplies for minor spell crafting. Furs, powered succubi horns, harpy feathers, and there was even a bit of inert slime in many different colors. A large black carpet with the sigil of four maces encircling a blue shield took up most of the available floor space. Other students milled about in quiet conversation as a black robed man with sat at a simple wooden desk. A Cu-Sith stood next to him with billowing white fur and piercing blue eyes, the bulge of her arms could be seen through her uniform.

"Mr. Donato!" Isabelle stepped close to the black robed man with a friendly greeting.

"Isabelle."

"My partner needs to practice with a monster girl and if you could just unlock the..."

"No deal, but you can either ask Tanya or just use your own demonic energy."

A possessive arm gripped Nicholas as the much shorter Cu-Sith could manage. A warning growl rumbled from Isabelle as Tanya raised her hands in a placating gesture. The pair stared at one another before Nicholas untangled his arm from Isabelle. Nicholas reached out a hand toward Tanya, instead of clasping his hand she simply opened the large metal doors at the end of the room. The room was completely spartan with floors made from packed in and dried slime. The floor was hard enough to walk on but soft enough marital training. Nicholas stepped in first followed by Isabelle, then Tanya came from the rear with a predatory grin on her face.

"You shouldn't mess with a partner of other Cu-Sith, it's in the ru-"

"I'm not going to. You are. I'm just supplying the demonic energy, so get naked pup." Tanya ruffled the golden headfur of the growling Cu-Sith. "I'll play instructor so you don't end up turning your partner into an incubus."

A huff of confirmation from Isabelle was all the pair got. She unbuttoned her shirt and removed the undershirt that kept her fur from sticking out of the uniform, she lowered her skirt to the floor revealing her wide, child bearing hips. There was little shame in the chubby Cu-Sith's expression as she ran a claw over her budding belly and pendulous breasts. Her gaze rested on Nicholas and found comfort in the smell of his budding arousal. 

"Well... Get to it." Tanya slapped Isabelle's rear before crossing her arms.

The pair winced at the sheer pressure of demonic energy that wafted from the Cu-Sith, even other monster girls are sensitive to the energies and magic of others. Tanya's gaze bore holes into the both of them as her will power kept her from leaving them both a squealing mess. She found a bench to the side of the room and began to read as she let her energy coil around them. 

"You might wanna shake the boy up a bit. The test won't just let him sit in an aura to resist, the teachers are going to make it rough. Tease 'em." Tanya didn't even look up from her book but simply increased her magical pressure in the room. 

"Okay! This is not comfortable. Focus, focus." Nicholas gather his willpower and pressed against the sensation. 

The sensation was anything but painful; like a thousand warm hands gently caressing his body. Demonic energy was insidious in the comforting experience it caused in males. Nicholas' face flushed from the suffocating desire. The tightness in his pants didn't do much to help his situation as his hands reached out to stroke Isabelle's shoulder. Each time his hand would drift toward her chest he slowly pulled back. Isabelle's paws tightened around his wrist as she placed his hand on her chest, her expression was a stony as the brickwork of the tower.

"It's amazing isn't it? That feeling. Even I want to follow Tanya to her prey, she is marking you like you are meat. If she was a monster girl in the wild, you would need to finish the fight or escape quickly. Your own magic is being used to fuel the effects, clear your mind and use your soul to push out our influence." 

The buzzing in his head subsided as he thought about things that made him happy: the first time he met Isabelle, the excitement of casting his first spell, knowing that he only had one more day of class. His soul flickered at those thoughts as he pressed his magic against the demonic influence. His brow furrowed even as Isabelle began sucking on his fingers. The normally playful Isabelle beneath him was making him painfully aware that she was still a monster girl under all of her fur. 

"I am a human! You will submit to me." Nicholas pushed his will into soul, the buzzing in his mind drifted into just a warm glow of general horniness. 

"Oh? were you practicing that line in the mirror?" Isabelle teased as her tongue danced along her partner's neck. What little demon taint she could manifest made direct contact. "We could practice so many other things, I can wait to see how it feels inside of me.I bet you thought about it. I know I have." 

Nicholas shivered as he stepped backward, he wiped his neck of the moisture. "I did, but now that I said it. It sounds really silly but, I think I have enough control." 

"Good enough, but you might want to tone down the declarations of submission. Sounds a little too churchy and might have other Cu-Sith wanting to show you how much you need our protection from the other monster girls." Tanya warned while suppressing her own magic. 

"Yeah sorry. Thanks again." 

After gathering their things the pair left the practice to the comfort of their own dorm. Two wooden framed beds were pushed near each other at the far end of the room. An engraving in the wall controlled the temperature in the room with just a little bit of magic pushed into it. The left side of the room was covered in scrolls and parchments showing designs for various enchantments and runic designs. A small bookshelf near the door was dotted with stuffed animals and folded uniforms. Isabelle placed a few papers on the table while removing her clothing and resting her chest against the table. 

"Finally you can pass this test and I can take off this belt. It's heavy, it pulls at my fur and I'm too old to need to ask younger pups than me for permission to relieve myself." Isabelle's nose was pressed against the cool marble of the table. Her large breasts shuddered with every word.

"I'm a little nervous. I heard that the final test uses a succubus at full power to test demonic suppression." Nicholas sat across from Isabelle, his hands scratching behind her large ears. The pleasant thump of her tail against her seat was the only sound of appreciation.

"They don't. They wouldn't want their precious students becoming incubus, and it doesn't began to tackle how possessive Cu-Sith are around other monsters." Isabelle leaned into his hand while gasping softly.

"Does that mean that you are jealous too? You did growl at Tanya today." Nicholas teased.

"Of course I am! I'm almost ten years older than you and I didn't have to beg to be partnered up with you. You picked me, I wanna make sure you never regret that choice. When you pass this test I am going to make sure we both limp our way out of the tower."

Isabelle dragged herself away from warm fingers and crawled till her head was in the lap of her partner. Her fingers danced along his lap as she sniffed his lap. Isabelle slowly unbuttoned his trousers, she glanced up to see him gazing at her with a questioning look on his face. He didn't stop her and that sent her heart beating even faster as she opened the final button. She received an already hard shaft directly to the nose for her effort. The pair giggled in response, the shaft resting against her muzzle.

"Are you giving in to your wicked monster girl ways?" 

"I think that I want to help my partner so this..." Isabelle shook her head while holding the soft pad of her finger against Nicholas' tip, "Isn't an issue when they give you the final parts of the test."

"Is that the excuse we are using now? I thought you were oh-so-mature and above the petty concerns of your own needs." Nicholas teased, "I don't want to get expelled and have you getting in trouble with the tower or the church."

"There are plenty of Cu-Sith that orally pleasure their partners even with the belts on. It only activates if we get semen on it or try to take it off."

"What?! Then why didn't you-"

"Because I want to see you succeed and if I'm constantly milking you then you won't focus on your studies."

"That some Minotaurus-grade Bullsh-" Nicholas words were cut short by a gentle paw pad to the lips.

"Ah, ah... I'm offering to do it now and you are just yelling at me. I'm gonna cry and then I'll be too tired." Isabelle snickered, "I'm not doing this to be mean, but rather, I would hope that once this is over you will trust me to follow along with you into your career in getting a shop set up in town. I want today to be special, is that okay... Master Nicholas?"

The human broke out in a sweat, the way the words rolled off of her tongue was tempting enough. He was still purging his body of its demonic influence. He sighed and placed his hand on her head. Nicholas scratched along her jawline while pondering the situation. He could take her up on her offer and just enjoy the moment. Nicholas grunted, staring down at her mischievous grin before groaning even louder. 

"Dammit." Nicholas huffed like an upset child but didn't stop scratching along her muzzle. 

"You can say no."

"You suck."

"You know you love me." Isabelle teased while rubbing playfully on Nicholas' shaft.

"Fiiiiine." 

"Does that mean that I can?" A mischievous grin spread over Isabelle's canine features.

"You know what that means, you tease." 

The soft giggle that was coming from the Cu-Sith became a full chuckle as she held his cock in her paws. She tilted the girthy shaft back and forth. Her eyes took in the sight of a small bead of need rolling from the tip down to her hands, her tongue slowly lapped out and tasted the fluid. To her monster girl senses it was a sample of some of the sweetest liquid that ever touched her tongue. She slurped loudly on the girthy shaft, each flick of her tongue sent shivers down her spine. Isabelle needed this as much as her partner did. 

"I'm glad you trust me." 

"Isabelle, we can be sappy later." 

Strong arms gripped the sides of her head and placed her muzzle against the throbbing tip of Nicholas' manhood. Isabelle lowered her muzzle over the shaft, it was her first time with a human but even the most unskilled monster girl was innately familiar with how to feed herself. She lowered herself on the thick rod, the taste was better than she could imagine, and she pressed her muzzle to his crotch as her tongue worked ravenously along her body. She moaned when Nicholas bucked his hips to meet her muzzle for each round. 

"Can you use your tits too?" Nicholas voice was barely above a whisper. 

She removed clothing with little fanfare, squeezing her large breasts on each side of the eager shaft. A little water magic made her breasts glisten from moisture as she slid her chest up and down while milking the organ with her muzzle. The smell was driving her wild. Her moans became pants, which became soft growls and finally excited yips of pleasure. Her eyes met the flushed expression of her partner, lusty pleasure was written on his face as he shuddered. She already had him on edge. She placed her muzzle over his shaft before rubbing her moist breasts over every inch of of his shaft. She wanted it desperately, every bit of her Cu-Sith nature demanded it, but even more than that... Isabelle wanted to please her partner. 

Thick ropes of semen splattered against the roof of her mouth. The moment her tongue tasted his fluid and the magic contained in it, the sheer spirit energy in his load sent her mind reeling. She could taste everything about him. She couldn't understand what she was sensing but even when the second load landed on her tongue she felt her own orgasm come unaided. She swallowed the loads eagerly, and even after he was spent she licked him clean. Isabelle took ragged breathes as she tried to recover her composure, was this what being a monster girl was like? The enormous spirit energy in just one load made was intoxicating. She moved to the bed and looked at Nicholas with eager eyes.

"Are you okay?" 

"Y-Y-Yes, I feel like I want nothing more than to ravage you. Humans are dangerous. I want to be humped and told I'm a very good girl. I didn't know it was like that. Even outside of that, I will probably never taste anything better than that." Isabelle's voice was giddy and less composed than she allowed anyone to see.

"I'm going to pass that test tomorrow." 

"Then I suggest you get some sleep while I go to the bathroom."

"Going to paw-off?" 

"No, I need to clean my belt." 

Nicolas nodded before switching to his nighttime wardrobe: a simple house robe with pawprints sewn into to the silken material. Isabelle left her partner to his nightly duties as she found a Tanya sitting at her desk and chewing on some jerky. Blue eyes met green as the Cu-Sith sized each other up in quiet contemplation as Tanya reached up to grab her staff. A knowing look of mutual respect crossed her rugged features as they walked to the monsters bathrooms. The Monster bathrooms were filled with intricate plumbing and shower heads. White tile and golden piping gave the place a fancy decor as every door frame had fine golden trim. A bulletin board of clean up duties was pinned to the wall, and the bathing room in the room beyond buzzed with soft chatter. 

"So little Belle managed to get her first taste of human." Tanya slapped Isabelle on the back.

"I guess I couldn't hide the smell from my own kind. You aren't going to tell em on me are you?"

Tanya snorted and poked Isabelle on her nose with a grin. "No idiot. Those girls in the bath all did the same thing you did, all I've dealt with tonight is the glazed expression of monster girls who finally know how good humans taste or those that have been milking their human since they partnered up. The only reason you can't is so you don't turn weaker mages into incubus, though incubus made by our kind are barely noticeable."

"Thanks, Tanya. Sorry about growling at you earlier." 

"Pffft, kid, I can break you over my knee without magic. I don't worry about possessive monster girls. I trust in my human and I'm sure you feel the same after sampling yours." Tanya waved her staff over Isabelle, the chastity belt felt off with a loud clang. The device had her name inscribed on it. "Go relax and don't offend our guest."

"Guest?" 

Isabelle was waved off to go into the bathing chamber, she took the hint. The bathroom was filled with many of her own classmates and a few from other class. Most of the faculty's Cu-Sith stood against the wall looking at the black furred beast sitting in the pool. The creature looked up to acknowledge the new arrival but turned her attention to the other Cu-Sith. This monster girl appeared more human like than the Cu-Sith. It's face, torso and back were completely devoid of fur, and was brown like the skin of those in the desert regions. Isabelle was staring at an anubis.

Betty approached Isabelle with a gentle tug of her tail, "That girl is the one that will be tempting our partners."

"What's her name?" 

"Zasula, She doesn't talk much but apparently she was ordered to come here by a much stronger monster girl who supports the school." Betty shook out her wet fur, "She seems willing to go easy on our partners."

"I see."

Isabelle could sense the demonic energy coming from Zasula from across the room. Even if Cu-Sith were powerful for monster girls this was the first time she came across a monster that wasn't a goblin or the occasional orc. Isabelle would have faith in her master. The taste of his essence on her tongue was enough to remind her at how her master would stand above something as simple as another monster. Isabelle slipped into the water and began to clean herself happily in the bubbling water. 

 

Test Day

Cu-Sith paced around the courtyard. Some were brushing their fur in excitement to greet their masters after the test. A particularly fluffy Cu-Sith was chasing squirrels to distract themselves from the fact their master was the first to go in and did not return yet. Isabelle and Betty sat on a bench in the outdoor courtyard, their paws clasped in each other's grip. There was tension in the air that all of the cu-sith felt in their bones.

"Yo Betty!" The gruff voice of Isaac reach the pairs ears as he stepped out with a rolled up scroll. "We passed."

Betty cheered and motioned for him to get closer, her grip became even tighter on Isabelle's paws. "I was so wuh-wuh-worried." 

Isaac chuckled while petting her head, "Nothing to it, I struggled on the spirit manipulation bit but Nicholas tutoring helped with the enchanting segments."

"Did you see how Nicholas is doing?" Isabelle asked nervously.

"That egghead? He'll be fine. If you are worried about the other monster girl then I wouldn't, he already passed that part. He is probably just writing a thesis in there instead of answering the question like a normal person." 

"I wish I could disagree but I don't want to be a liar. I do admire his passion when it comes to enchanting. So are you going to enjoy your freedom to finally..." 

"We've got all the the time in the world. We aren't going to leave till Nick shows up." Isaac said while pulling Betty into his lap, "I wouldn't be passing now if it's wasn't for him. Least I can do is keep his equally weird partner from freaking out."

"I'm not weird! I'm a dignified partner." 

"I'd say you are more like... a mom."

"Says the guy with the smallest cu-sith sitting in his lap. Are you her father?" Isabelle teased.

"She can call me daddy later, but I chose her because she fits in a backpack and I can carry her around the mountains as a spotter. Plus Betty has a mind for magic I can't match. I'm more for working with my hands than spells."

Then tension slowly dissipated as more students left with scrolls containing proof of their abilities as a wizards and mages. Isaac's scroll marked him as a wizard of dousing with a minor in alchemy. After a few hours passed most of the cu-sith left with their partners, and Nicholas stumbled out of the large wooden doors. He strolled toward the trio with a smug grin on his face. 

"Enchanter. I'm qualified as an enchanter with a minor specialization in spirit manipulation." Nicholas waved his rolled up scroll around as if it was a magic wand, "Isaac? Betty? Are you both here because our promise?"

Betty looked at Isaac as realization dawned on the larger males face. "What promise?" 

"Consider that promise the foolish rambling of childhood friends. We should never speak of it again..." Isaac's face was flush with embarrassment. 

"Oooooh... you never told Betty." Nicholas offered a hand to Isabelle, "We still need to go and get those chastity belts off and get your certification."

They group moved from the courtyard down toward the base of the tower. The entry room was filled with students getting their cu-sith's belts removed and getting collars with the school emblem on it. Betty and Isabelle received similar collars as their belts were removed, Betty scratched at her thighs in the most unladylike fashion possible.

"That belt is so itchy." Betty groaned while scratching even more. 

"So, I think we have a week till we need to get our stuff out of our rooms before next class. I'm going to see about sending a letter to my old man letting him know I'm certified. Keep in touch, Okay?" Isaac waved them off before leaving the tower. 

Isabelle wrapped an arm around Nicolas before giving him a playful lick on the cheek, her tail was swaying in an almost teasing manner as she watched the other pair depart. "So, What was the promise?" 

Nicholas blinked, "Oh, Isaac was paired up with Betty before we met. He said that when we graduated we would see if we could wear her out from both ends." 

Isabelle snorted, "That seems a little extreme doesn't it? Betty probably wouldn't mind it... "

"Well I think we should go into town for a bit. I think a nice place with just the two of us would be better than listening to the sounds of everyone else."

"Do you think we could possibly, spend a little time together before going straight to an inn? I'd like to go shopping for few things."

Nicholas gave a playful bow before using his free arm to gesture toward the large open doors leading out of the tower, "Lead the way. It is your first time leaving the tower without the belt." 

Isabelle blinked back the stinging sensation in her eyes. She straightened her back while keeping her muzzle forward. The time for words was over and it was the first step to the rest of her life, her life with her human. The thought made her want to bawl her eyes out and clutch him even tighter but she kept her composure with the excited wagging of her tail. The streets were filled with humans, cu-sith, kobolds, and the occasional goblin peeking from hiding spots. Isabelle kept her nose to the air, the smell of sweet honeyed meat tickled at her nose. Every bit of her canine instinct brought her to the doorstep of a restaurant. 

The golden light of the small candles outside of the restaurant fit perfectly with the bronze motif of a scantily clad holstaur holding up the building. Humans from all walks of life dined eagerly on the various food. A human dressed in a chef's smock shouted orders from inside the store as six younger humans ran about along with one collared Kobold to place food and take orders. A single table sat unoccupied near the storefront. Isabelle moved to a chair and pulled it out for Nicholas. 

"I think that's supposed to happen the other way." Nicholas smirked and pulled out a chair for her, the pair moved and sat in each other's chair as if completing the set.

A chubby male with a mop of black hair approached their table with a smile, "Ah. Yer wunna dem mages with 'siths?"

"A recently graduated one, I'm here to celebrate. What do you recommend?" Nicholas asked, the young man gave a look to both of them before clearing his throat.

"Ah recommend a diet for yer 'sith and a house special for ya." The youth said without even a single pause.

Isabelle glared at the young man, "Do you think it's funny to insult your customer?"

The male paused before pointing to the menu against the wall, "Chef's a bit of ah joker. It's called a diet because if'n you eat it, you'll need one. The 'siths love it." 

"I'll take a diet and one for her as well." Nicholas ordered quickly, "Give us both something strong to drink." 

His cu-sith companion found herself looking around at the town around them. The sun was already getting close to setting and small runes were being activated to illuminate the streets. Isabelle smiled and placed her hands across the table. Her light green eyes met with Nicholas brown eyes. Her heart shuddered as she tried to think of something profound to say to the man who decided to take her into his life and not leave her in the tower.

"Thank you," Isabelle nearly shouted the words, "for not abandoning me. I'm excited, I want to be your shield and your sword."

"You've already been my friend and companion for the last four years. I wouldn't want anyone else to have my back, human or monster girl." Nicholas wrapped his fingers around her own, "I wanted to ask you if you were comfortable with having our child raised in the same tower. Because I heard that we could possibly-"

"I think it would fine. I want to give back to both you and the academy, my mother and grandmother both were raised there. I just left a little later than they did." Isabelle chuckled as the food was brought out.

Two platters were placed before them with an entire goose in the center beside several large skewers of pork with vegetables,.mall bowls with a spicy scented mixture added to the overall decadence of the meal before them. Nicholas held out his ale in a toast to the cu-sith, she held up her own mug with as smile. 

"The plan hasn't changed since we agreed to partner up. First we make a little bit of money with an adventuring squad then we open up a shop." Nicholas tapped his mug to Isabelle's.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll be around to make sure that you don't run yourself into the poor house buying parts for your enchanting projects." Isabelle grinned while moving her feet to brush against Nicholas. 

"Now that we are out of the school, and out of earshot of anyone that could possibly get upset with us. I want to hear something from your own lips..." Nicholas face was flushed, his eyes seemed to find a way to avoid hers even while she was looking at him. 

"Anything, Master." Isabelle tried to match his seriousness but she was still riding the giddy high of her freedom.

"I'm a human and you are a monster girl. In essence you are my predator. You have the ability to make me an incubus. I trust you not to do that unless I'm dying or something, but I need to know what you want out of this relationship. The school and the church would have us believe that you are simply a cock-hungry monster. The Isabelle that I know is much more than that." Nicholas winked while offering her the meat at end of his skewer, "I want to know what you want, from your own mouth. I want to make us work out for both parties involved."

The meat vanished from the skewer down the cu-sith's mouth, "Well I can't disagree that I'm a cock-hungry monster. I want to travel and I want to have a few kids. I know I have to give one to the tower but I want to raise one of them as a daughter. When you are old and weary I want to see you ask me to make you incubus, I want to give you a second chance like you gave me." 

Nicholas held out a hand but kept his voice low, "I think that's a fair price, your loyalty for my loyalty." 

"Even if I wasn't a monster girl, I'd like to think that we would still be a close. Speaking of my nature... I'm composed out in public, but I'm really antsy about getting to the inn." 

Nicholas grinned and rolled his eyes, "You think I'm not? You were the one who said they wanted to go into town."

"Because I wanted to get some weapons fitted before the others cu-sith tie all the blacksmiths down. Between the two of us, my private classes were filled with how to fight monster girls that would hurt our masters. If we get fitted now then we can start looking for work before everyone else." Isabelle wagged her tail excitedly as she rubbed her paws together.

 

It was night by the time Isabelle and Nicholas managed to secure their lodging at an inn at the far side of town. Isabelle wore a backpack that contained most of their supplies and gear for even the most basic of adventuring. Isabelle dropped the back pack to the side of the wooden door while sniffing over the room, it was a simple inn with smooth white sheets on the small bed. The scent of heavy lavender oils carefully dabbed on the pillows drowned out the scents of the many humans. Isabelle removed her school uniform. Even while her tail blurred in anticipation she found herself neatly folding her clothes in the corner. 

"I'm a bit nervous but I'm so excited." Isabelle moved to remove Nicholas' uniform, her nose twitched as she drank in his scent. 

The smell of strong minerals and powders clung to his clothes. The drum of his heart beat in her ears was a rhythm that she noticed since she drank a bit of his essence the night before. She rubbed her paw across his chest, his posture was tense and nervous but there was no hesitation in his eyes that he wanted her. Nicholas' hands danced over her nipples, his soft hands kneaded her breasts with tenderness. She quickly reciprocated by leaning into his touch. Paws rubbed against his smooth back while his hands explored her body. Isabelle licked along his neck. He was unsure and his trembling hands were hesitant. 

"Nicholas. Don't think about it so hard. Eventually you'll need to enchant lures with demonic taint. You'll need to get used to getting it from the source, right?" Isabelle guided him onto the bed, "Relax and just leave it to me this time." 

A playful paw pushed him back against the bed. She climbed over the human until her ample hips hovered over his face and she spread her knees just wide enough that her canine-like mound pressed against his lips. She would make it a game of him figuring out what to do next. Tonight she desired to be the only thing on his mind. She leaned forward till her muzzle was just above the crown of his thick rod, her tongue moved in teasingly slow strokes. Strong hands squeezed her hips possessively, she wiggled her soft rump in response. 

She felt his tender lips press against her womanhood. A timid kiss from her lover quickly became a swift tongue sampling every inch of her body. She leaned over and busied herself with giving just as much pleasure as she got. The salty-sweet taste of her Master was heaven on her tongue. Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue press deeper inside of her. Pleasant warmth flooded her body while she rocked her hips against his face, her thoughts were interrupted by her master pumping his shaft into her mouth. Nicholas' tongue had a mind of it's own. Every flick and swishing of his tongue made her legs weak. Strong fingers teased at her thighs, and the muffled slap against her ass drove her over the edge as she rode her orgasm by setting her body down on his face. 

"Wow. I um... Wow." Isabelle crawled away from her Master as he swallowed a lungful of air. She could see the sheen of her fluids on his face. It painted a picture that she silently prayed to see many times in her life. 

"I want to try something special for our first time." Nicholas gasped softly.

"Oooooh? Are you going to get the candle wax like in the stories?" Isabelle huffed softly, she was still quivering from the attention of her new master.

"I want to try sodomy." Nicholas' eyes lingered on Isabelle's bosom. "If you don't mind." 

"Sodomy? You are silly, just say what you want." Isabelle turned to grab the headboard, her wide hips swayed while her tail curled to the side invitingly . "Don't think of me as an item to be enchanted. I'm your shield against all the other monster girls that would look at you wrong. I'm not going to turn you down even If you want to go beneath my tail."

The eager male received all the prompting he needed, he nervously crawled across the bed and gripped her large rump. His crown rubbed along her canine mound, every motion coated his shaft in her juices. Nicholas pushed himself deeper inside of already wet entrance, every urge he already felt was magnified being inside of her. The wet slaps reached his ears before he even noticed how hard he was thrusting; the feeling of being inside of monster girl was something no study could prepare him for. Every quiver of her body was directed to his pleasure. Even as his larger frame draped over her she met his thrust with her soft hips. Isabelle was tighter than he could have have hoped for, warmth soaked every part of his body as she shuddered under him. 

"Master! Tell me I'm a good girl." 

Nicholas leaned to her large ears, "You are the best girl. I want to give you this treat every night." Nicholas words were reward with her walls clenching in response, she pushed back with enough force that her juice coated his thighs.

His cu-sith's body was too intense for him and he came deeply inside of of her, he nibbled her ears as he rode out his orgasms. The combined fluids of their love making dripped from between their bodies. Nicholas expected the familiar fatigue of afterglow but his cock was still hard as a rock. Nicholas finally leaned back and gasped on the bed, his heart pounded in his chest so hard that he could hear it in his head. 

"That felt great." Isabelle moved over him, her frame quivered. "I didn't expect humans to feel so..."

"Hey it's my first time. I'll do better, I might need to run more laps to get my stamina up to monster girl satisfying levels." Nicholas chuckled while waiting for his heart to settle down, he felt exhausted. 

"I was going to say intense. Now, I think you should be good for another round?" Isabelle eyes were predatory depths that tracked every subtle gasp of the human. 

A bright grin beamed from the human as Isabelle crawled over him, she sat comfortably on his lap while the tip of his shaft rested just beneath her bushy tail. Her hands danced over his chest with her claws gently scratching him as she waited for him to catch his breath. She reached down to grasp his shaft, she moved the tip against her tight ring of muscle. Warmth filled her body to even have his cock resting against her asshole. The inside of Isabelle's ears turn a bright shade of pink as her gaze lowered to his flushed face. Everything about him at this very moment made her feel like a real monster girl and not a kept dog of the academy.

"Just relax. I'll do all the work this time around. You just keep telling how much of a good dog I am." 

The pressure against his tip gave way to a velvet like grip over his length. Isabelle rocked her hips to slip even more of his length inside of her as she tensed in preparation for pain. She rocked her hips faster to slide more of her lover inside of her. His hands rested naturally at her hips. Isabelle rubbed her paws through Nicholas' hair while his face was mirror of her own bliss. Strong hands groped at her chest playfully. Even now with his cock buried nearly to the hilt he still insisted on just touching her breasts. 

"Are you happy now?" Isabelle said while bucking her hips, the gentle burn of a cock in her ass was something she didn't think she would enjoy. "How does it feel?" 

"It's tighter but it feels good. Does it hurt?" Nicholas asked while putting one of her large nipples in his mouth, his tongue flicked at her nipple playfully. 

Isabelle didn't answer but bounced on his shaft with an excited chuckle, "It's weird but I like it. Tonight I'm going to just take slow and enjoy the feeling of my Master. That's fine right?" 

"Mmmmphf." Nicholas said around the breast in his mouth, his hands rubbed along her butt. He traced every contour of her wide hips, her ample bosom, and even the base of her very fluffy tail.

The sight of the cu-sith gently rocking her hips above him was something oddly comforting, even thought she was passively corrupting him subtlety with her natural energy. Nicholas was oddly at ease with the corrupting influence on his body, her energy teased at him with their connection. Sensual energies tickled his spine. Her natural scent was stronger, almost suffocatingly pleasant from their joined bodies. Inside of Isabelle his cock felt like everything was right. Her hips rocked to coax another load out of him but her face was watching him with concern. 

"It feels amazing doesn't it. Even in the wrong hole I feel our connection. I can feel you flowing inside of me. I hope to get more familiar with this feeling." Isabelle purred the words even as her hips bobbed quicker. "But I think once you get off we shouldn't do any more for the night." 

The realization that of how tired he was didn't hit him till his sack tightened. He let his guard down and Isabelle was looming over him with her eyes closed. She sighed as the final drop of his seed entered her body. She smiled as she pulled her nipple out of his mouth. She said nothing even as she got out of the bed and leaned over the bags in the corner of the room. Isabelle plucked a bottle from the bag. even in the low candle light of the room the semen was still plastered between her thighs. Isabelle looked over her shoulder with while holding out the bottle. 

"We are going to bed but I expect you to rest all day tomorrow. Okay?" Isabelle chided while bring the potion to his lips. She wrinkled her nose at the bitter smell of herbs and tonics.

"I feel like I ran a marathon..." 

"Of course you do. I feel like I could fight Tanya, Betty, and five succubus then possibly win." Isabelle wagged her tail excitedly while she sat at the edge of the bed.

The human glared at her as she tipped the bottle into his mouth. Nicholas guzzled down the awful smelling drink with a grimace. "I can't believe that I'm already worn out. Suck my spirit more gently next time."

"Tomorrow I'll make it up to you. I'm thinking you rest here and I'll go get all your food, find you a good set of adventurers and when I come home. I'm going spend all my time making sure you are comfy." Isabelle leaned in and licked his face.

"I didn't hear anything about being able to work on enchanting." Nicholas pouted.

"Fine, I'll find some adventurers looking for someone needing some enchanted gear. You'll be so happy that you'll be calling me a good girl for the next month." Isabelle placed the bottle on the nightstand before flopping across Nicholas legs. Her tail was still wagging happily.

"Isabelle?" 

"Yes?" The cu-sith's voice was light and mischievous.

"Thanks for keeping me from slipping on my first night out of the school." 

Isabelle pulled the covers over him and crawled around the bed in three precise circles before flopping against Nicholas, "Why would I want to see you fail? I can't defend you from other monster girls if I'm the one who keeps you from your dreams."

"Thanks." 

"I expect plenty of pets and rubs when the morning comes, especially butt rubs!" Isabelle snickered as Nicholas reached down to rub her butt.

"Yaaaay." Isabelle cheered as she watched her master doze off, his hand still resting on her butt. She looked forward to the next day of pampering her human.


End file.
